The Search for Answers
by mary-bradley
Summary: When Bella finds out her boyfriend, Edward, has committed suicide, she goes on a race against time to find out why he did it. AH.
1. Chapter 1

History class is the worst. First of all, the teacher is an idiot. Coach Simon does not teach. He gives notes, but he won't talk about the notes with the class. Some stupid person will ask a stupid question to get him off subject. And it works. He'll rattle on about a stupid thing for 45 minutes; thus taking up half the class.

_At least I have Edward to occupy my time. _I let out a long sigh. Edward, my boyfriend goes to a different school in a different town, only a half hour away. Those green eyes, that golden hair. Oh, he is so gorgeous. He's smart too. I couldn't tolerate dating someone stupid.

Memories started to flow back to me. Last Saturday night, Edward invited me over to his house. So, I drove all the way over there. He said his parents weren't home, so we had the house to ourselves.

A lot happened. First, we had a nice dinner that he made. Then, we watched a movie. Only, we didn't watch the movie. It all started out harmless; just a few kisses. Then, Edward and I started making out. But this time it was different than the others. He seemed more… urgent. He was so hungry for my lips; like he wasn't going to get to kiss them for a long time. His hand slowly crept up my shirt. Before I knew it, we had sex for the first time.

I sighed again. That night was amazing. I knew I would remember it for the rest of my life.

_"Bella? BELLA?" _An incessant and shrill voice broke through my daydreams.

"WHAT?!" I replied back.

"Did you hear me? I was _trying_ to ask you about Hitler."

"Uh, can you repeat the question?" I gave him an innocent smile.

"Two questions, actually. Where was Hitler rejected as a teenager and what was his 'Final Solution'?"

"Oh, that's easy. Hitler was rejected from the Vienna School of Fine Arts as a teenager and his 'Final Solution' was genocide of the Jewish people." I was relieved. That was easy and I answered correctly, so Coach Simon had no reason to be upset. Thank god.

"Very good, Bella. Now, if you could please pay attention, I would appreciate it. I know it is Friday, but we still have class."

"Of course, of course. Sorry, coach."

Of course what I did was head right back into my daydream about Edward. That sex was so great. Not that I have anything to compare it to, but still. It was like we fit together, perfectly.

The school day went by a lot faster after that. I just kept thinking about Edward and his lips, his chest, his… I let out a few moans during the day, which got me a few confused looks from peers.

Finally, school was over and I walked into the parking lot. I chatted aimlessly to a few acquaintances, but I was really ready to get home. Edward said he was going to meet me at my house when I got there. All the way, I thought about how great my boyfriend was.

When I got to my house, I saw Edward's parent's car in my driveway.

As soon as I walked into my house, I knew something was wrong. Both my parents and Edward's parents were in the living room. Edward's mom looked like she had been crying. My mom looked nervous. Both fathers seemed rigid and uncomfortable. I sat down in a chair across from all of them.

"Mom? Mrs. Cullen? Dad? Dr. Cullen? Is everything okay? Where's Edward?" I said, all my questions seeming to run together in a confusing babble.

Mrs. Cullen started to cry. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she struggled to cough up "Edward… he… oh Edward!" She started to cry hysterically again.

"Honey," my mom whispered, "Edward's not coming over today."

I, now confused, asked, "Why not?"

My mom started to say something and then stopped herself. She started again. "Edward is not here anymore."

I was getting angry now. "Why the hell not? Where is he?"

"Bella, honey, Edward is gone. He… he… killed himself."

"WHAT? Is this some kind of joke? Mom, where is Edward? Where is he?"

Mrs. Cullen decided to chip into the conversation. "It's true. We…" She sobbed. "…We found him this morning."

I was still incredulous. "How…" I whispered.

"He hung himself. I'm so sorry," My mom answered, running toward me to comfort me.

"Well then it had to have been a mistake. Edward was- _is- _in love with me. Why would he kill himself? _Why? _I _gave _myself to him. Why?" I started to cry, and was not able to stop for several days.

I didn't eat anything. I didn't really leave my room other than to go to the bathroom. I didn't shower. I turned off my cell phone and computer. I just sat in my bed and cried. I didn't know what else to do. Edward and I had just done something so significant. _Why had he killed himself? What did I do wrong? What could I have done to stop him? Why didn't he love me enough to stay alive?_ These were questions that I pondered and couldn't stop wondering about for weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

One Week Prior

_"I can't wait for Bella to see what I have in store for us tonight," _I thought, busying myself with chores while waiting for my love. I smiled, thinking back to the first time we met. It was over a year ago, at a party I was forced into going to by my eccentric friend, Emmett. He _loves_ to party, and insisted I accompany him to the self-proclaimed "Best Kegger of Junior Year". After realizing there was no way I was getting out of it, I agreed.

When I walked into the house that was hosting the party, Emmett ditched me to go hit on girls that were already wasted. Oh, well. "_When in Rome, do as the Romans do," _I thought, so I walked over to the keg and got a beer. I found a secluded part of the living room and sat. I started to people-watch. This was one of my favorite hobbies. When people thought no one was looking, they did some crazy stuff. A pretty, dark-haired girl I had never met before came to join me in my corner of the room.

"People-watching?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's extremely entertaining, especially at a party where 75% of the people here are wasted," I answered.

"My thoughts exactly," she said, smiling.

She was cute. And she seemed like fun. I wondered if this would go anywhere.

"So," she casually asked, "why are you here? Do you usually go to parties just to sulk in the corner nursing a beer that you barely take two sips out of?"

"Whoa! You're blunt too! I like that. No beating around the bush for you. I don't have to worry about you trying to get around people's feelings," I laughed as I realized I was babbling.

She laughed too. "I try," she said sarcastically. "Anyways, I didn't get your name. I'm Bella Swan."

"Cullen. Edward Cullen."

"Ha ha. That's cute."

"I try," I said, throwing her 'line' right back at her.

And so the epic began. We became exclusive after two weeks of dating. I think we both knew something magical happened when we met. Like, we belonged together. Tonight was our one year anniversary, and I was going to make it a night my Bella would never forget.


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys. Well, I have some bad news. I'm totally stuck. I have no idea where to go from here and where to take the story. I would appreciate comments on how I should move forward. Or, please tell me if you think I should just delete The Search For Answers.

I appreciate any suggestions in advance, because I might not have time to thank you all one by one.

-mary-bradley


End file.
